


忙內縮小了怎麼辦  /  SKZ全員

by heretoyoung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoyoung/pseuds/heretoyoung
Summary: 精寅中心／無cp／沙雕但祝食用愉快
Kudos: 15





	忙內縮小了怎麼辦  /  SKZ全員

**Author's Note:**

> 精寅中心／無cp／沙雕但祝食用愉快

非常突然，但一早起床，梁精寅縮小了。  
要形容是縮小沒錯，不過其實正確來說是整個人，包含年紀。

**▷發現者◁**

「怎麼辦？」

韓知城站在房間門口，或者說堵在唯一的入口處，手指掐著下巴，一臉苦惱。

最外圈的李龍馥剛睡醒還在嘗試理解怎麼一回事，而他身邊的徐彰彬則是被舞蹈賴的另外兩位成員阻擋在身後——身高壓制。

李旻浩挑著一邊的眉，「你倒是讓讓，我看一下我們忙內到底長怎樣了。」

大概是基於一股好勝心，室友韓知城只拍了照， 之後雖語氣慌張但卻秉著獻寶似的態度張揚給隊友看，喔、當然沒忘放低音量，他怕吵醒房裡還沉溺在睡夢裡的小寶貝。

黃鉉辰正打算開口附和，可門開得比他即將脫口而出的話還要有效率。

梁精寅用小小的手掌揉著左邊眼睛，剛睡醒的樣子。

目測只比黃鉉辰的膝蓋要高一些而已。

［伊恩尼原先的衣服太大了，但穿豬兔哥哥的衣服可以暫且充當連身衣穿，是否讓忙內委屈一下呢？ ］

■ 先委屈一下吧 □ 猜拳輸得趕緊去買件童裝回來

**▷隊長總算知道了（最後一個）◁**

方燦回來時看到的畫面是徐彰彬和李旻浩在打架，嗯，這不太需要阻止，畢竟不用期待也知道結果。沙發另一頭，金昇玟捧著一包洋芋片，手裡也捏著幾片，在小孩面前開玩笑，遞出又收回，然後反覆三次以上有...等等，

小孩？

宿舍為什麼有小孩？ ？

有接hello baby的節目嗎？ ？ ？

不過小傢伙長得真熟悉，和自家忙內生得一毛一樣...

就在方燦陷入混亂的思緒當中，體貼的龍馥兒如是說：「燦哥你回來啦。」

「伊恩變小了。」語氣像吃飯喝水一樣自然。

［TMI：小小的伊恩尼即便變小了也依舊是顏控，不喜歡披薩下巴(最近似乎圓了一點)哥哥，喜歡黃選橙哥哥。 ］

■ 加油，徐彰彬。 □ 該習慣了吧，徐彰彬。

**▷PD也知道了（太好了Chris你其實不是最後一個！）◁**

朴振英覺得大概是這群孩子們打開自己工作室的方式錯了，他替自己倒杯咖啡，在片刻的時間閉眼又睜開，啊，還在，黃鉉辰手上抱著的娃娃兒還在。

「雖然很難理解，但就是這麼一回事...」

這無論如何想，也沒法想出一個合理的科學理論足以去解釋。難道是吃了什麼會過敏的食物進而時光倒流了嗎？不，按常理也只會全身起紅疹或者直接食物中毒送醫。

嗯，拍掌，定案。

「你們去練習吧，精寅我來幫忙照顧。」

［黃鉉辰同學第一次違抗了PD nim的命令，喔不，打算。李旻浩比他要更快一些，不過他還是挺善良的，畢竟他沒有告訴樸PD，現下他們忙內的顏控程度比起長大後的他，要嚴重許多。 ］

□ 加油，黃鉉辰。 ■ 不要緊，JYP，你結婚了。

**▷練習室◁**

兩首歌下來，他們發現，根本沒有辦法專注在練習上。先不提一播放音樂梁精寅便會活潑地跟著音樂在沙發上蹦蹦跳跳會讓他們多擔心他的安危...

有這麼可愛的一小生物，誰還有心思！誰還有！

方燦覺得這樣下去不是辦法。金昇玟提議不如今天自主休假一天。李龍馥想給弟弟買些玩具。韓知城甚至想好該給孩子上哪所小學了。

此刻的李旻浩：「唉咿恩。」

「精寅！」

「你把寅拆開來就變成唉咿恩了嘛。」

「不是，是精寅！」

「那...要不要吃蛋糕，甜甜的那種。」

「要！」

［哪怕是奇怪的哥哥，小孩子只要用吃的就能討好。 ］

■ 李Leeknow：就跟貓咪一樣。 (？)

BONUS：在PD的同意後，他們獲得了一天休假。

▷前輩的場合◁

朴振英准許孩子們休假一天后也同時得到和梁精寅相處一個小時左右的機會。當然不是孩子們為了報答他(？)，只是剛好有個採訪要進行，不過PD nim並不知道，那也就別告訴他了。

路過的但只願意活一天的某文王：「喔，哥！你小孩長得跟你一點也不像耶！」

路過的王氏公主：「真的...不是說哥不好看，是這小孩長得非常可愛，所以不像...不是、啊。」

路過的林音樂家忘了補充糖分：「新的練習生？」

不過路過的朴演員沒忘記吐槽：「那也太小了。」

JYP：原本想說點什麼，但孩子們走得太快了。

**▷方燦的煩惱◁**

實在沒辦法鬆開皺緊的眉頭。

超過十包的軟糖，太多了。

玩具手槍，太危險了。

兒童版的粉紅恐龍連身睡衣，嗯這個可以留著。

辣炒年糕...這是誰放進來的？

「成員們，我們要不先討論一下重點買哪些東西？」在第三回將堆滿在購物車裡的商品放回架上後方燦耐不住了，他們漫無目的，見一件放一件，像等等結帳刷得不是自己的卡——也是有這個可能性。

「比如這個辣炒年糕，這個魚餅。這是你們想吃的吧？」

金昇玟搖頭，舉起梁精寅的雙手，呈現一個大韓民國萬歲的姿勢，「不是喔，是伊恩說想吃的。」

目測五六歲的小朋友會主動說想吃年糕？

「...我們寶寶想吃年糕嗎？」方燦好聲好氣哄娃娃。

「吃！」

「...好。」方燦去結帳。

**▷哥哥們的戰爭◁**

李龍馥打著哈欠從浴室出來時，發現幾個人聚在沙發前。用他最近剛學到的新詞彙來形容，邪教，吧，可能可以這樣用。

「你們在做什麼——」

走近點看才發現每個人手裡都捧著東西，並且那些都向著沙發中央的梁精寅，像抓周似的場面。靈光乍現，這是在爭奪自己在伊恩心裡的地位！

龍馥立即行動，替自己找了個或許有勝算的掌上游戲機。

1號參賽者澳洲袋鼠：「我有可靠的肩膀可以保護我們伊恩尼！」

2號參賽者奇怪的哥哥：「我家有養貓。」？

3號參賽者披薩下巴哥哥：「我家有水晶吊燈！」

4號參賽者黃選——

「我喜歡黃選橙！」梁精寅撲進黃鉉辰懷裡，措不及防但還是牢牢接穩了，「哥哥長得最帥！」

StrayKids學會了一個道理，小孩子說的話總是最真誠。

~~所以記得長得好看一點。~~

［伊恩尼哪怕是重度顏控患者也是天使下凡般的小寶貝，下一個目標是征服世界。 ］

■ 加油，StrayKids！

끝.


End file.
